


Weeds

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Laura is bad at flirting.





	Weeds

Laura spun idly in her computer chair. Carmilla was lounged on her bed with the Sumerian book propped up on her knees. They had been like this for most of the morning and Laura was getting antsy. 

Last night, Laura had been looking up pick-up lines. Yes, she and Carm were already dating but Laura always felt she was really bad at being romantic. Which lead to this. And now she was too shy to spit it out.

Carmilla must have felt the awkwardness emanating off her girlfriend because she put the book down and rolled over. Her boots hit the headboard and her chin rested on her hands as she looked up expectantly at her tiny gay. “Something on your mind, cupcake?”

Laura balled up her fists, closed her eyes, and lifted her head firmly. “If you were a flower you’d be a _damn_ delion,” she blurted out.

A silence flooded the room and Laura opened an eye experimentally. Carmilla looked stunned. A few more awkward minutes passed before Carm sat up and look Laura deeply in the eyes. “You know a dandelion is a weed, right?”


End file.
